In today's technology-driven society, users regularly utilize various types of devices to communicate with each other and to communicate with various computer systems. For example, users utilize smartphones, tablets, phablets, computers, mobile devices, and other technologies to make telephone calls, access various types of internet services, access content and information, perform a variety of tasks and functions, or a combination thereof. In order to connect to the various devices and systems that facilitate such tasks and functions, users typically subscribe to internet service plans from service providers to obtain varying levels of peak throughput. Typically, the higher the peak throughput desired by the user, the higher the cost. Based on the peak throughput subscribed to, the users may download or upload data and information from various connected entities. For example, a user subscribing to a 25 Mbps internet service plan will typically be able to download or upload content and information much faster than a user subscribed to a 10 Mbps internet service plan.
While current network connectivity technologies provide many benefits, there is still room for substantial improvement. For example, although service providers often make a best effort to provide the optimal throughput paid for by subscribers, the practical realities of signal-to-noise ratios, instantaneous network loading and path latencies may hinder the service provider's ability to do so. Additionally, a service provider may inadvertently bill a user for their chosen maximum throughput option even though the user may not be able to achieve the paid-for throughput. For example, a user may live in a community where there is massive congestion during prime time, and the user may only use their internet connection during prime time. Such a user may never achieve his or her paid-for throughput if they only use their internet connection during prime time. Instead, the user may have a throttled internet connection that only allows for much lower throughput. While the same user may be able to achieve the paid-for throughput at early morning hours, the user may never end up using their internet connection at such times. As a result, current network technologies may be enhanced so as to provide improved efficiencies, provide improved functionality and features, provide greater service to users, and to provide substantial cost savings to users.